Jesse Returns
by SuperWolf1967
Summary: Ethan and Benny accidentally bring Jesse back to life. The problem is Jesse has a mission that could end Ethan and his friends. Will they survive or fade into darkness?
1. Chapter 1

Sarah was walking down the road toward home when something didn't feel right. She turned round and round but spotted nothing or no one who looked suspicious. Sarah continued on her way when hands covered her eyes, "Guess who?"

Sarah lifted the man's hands and turned to see the one man she didn't want to see, "Jesse?!"

"In the flesh." Said Jessie smiling his sly smile.

"I thought we killed you." Said Sarah grabbing a fence post snapping it quietly.

"You did but…" Said Jesse as Sarah kicked him down the sidewalk and held him down, putting a stake over his heart, "But what?"

"But I'm back." Said Jesse smiling as he winced.

"You're weak." Said Sarah

"I just came back from the Underworld, of course I'm weak." Said Jesse

"Why did you come back?" Asked Sarah putting the stake closer to his heart.

"Are you really going to use that?" Asked Jesse

"If I have to." Said Sarah

"I came back...I came back to finish something I should've done long ago." Said Jesse having enough strength to push Sarah off so he could stand.

"And what's that?" Asked Sarah

"I'll tell you tomorrow night at the school." Said Jesse

"But there's a dance going on." Said Sarah

"Meet me in the abandoned hall where we first met, you know the one. I'll be there at 9 so don't be late." Said Jesse vanishing.

Sarah picked up her books and ran using her vampire speed all the way to Ethan's. They were in the backyard so she ran up to them, scaring them a little.

"I have to tell you something." Said Ethan and Sarah at the exact same moment.

"You go first." Said Ethan

"Jesse's back." Said Sarah

"You know?" Questioned Benny

"Yeah he stopped me on my way home. Told me to meet him at 9 in one of the halls at the school, tomorrow night. How do you know?" Asked Sarah

"We might of accidentally let him free." Said Ethan

"What?!" Yelled Sarah

"Long story short we dug up the cubile animus and when we did, he escaped." Said Benny

"Well we need to get some weapons ready, he's weak and if we can get the upperhand on him…" Said Sarah

"We can take him out for good." Said Ethan finishing Sarah's sentence.

"Awesome." Said Benny

"You guys get the gear and I'll prepare. Tomorrow night we end this." Said Sarah as she vanished.

"But what about the dance?" Benny whined

"We are gonna kill a vampire that started all of this crap. It's more important than a dance." Said Ethan

"But Della could be there." Said Benny

"Suck it up." Said Ethan yanking Benny inside.


	2. Chapter 2

The next night Sarah, Ethan and Benny meet in Ethan's room. Benny's making garlic bombs, Ethan's making wooden pencil bullets and Sarah is just thinking.

"Let's go over the plan." Said Benny putting down his balloon.

"Jesse is going to meet me at around 9 p.m in one of the abandoned hallways while everyone's at the dance. You two are gonna get there early and hide so when he arrives you are a surprise. Benny you hide in a locker and Ethan hide in the vent box." Said Sarah

"Why do I hide in the vent box?" Asked Ethan

"You're the smallest." Said Sarah

"And weakest." Said Benny

"I have a tanning bed lightsaber, don't test me." Said Ethan as they all started to laugh.

"When he arrives he probably won't be alone so our first goal is to take his friends out. He's weak coming back with little blood in his system so hopefully this won't be too difficult." Said Sarah

"Don't worry Sarah we got this." Said Ethan rubbing her shoulder.

"Everybody ready?" Asked Benny packing up all their tools in a duffel bag.

"Get changed into your suits and I'll meet you downstairs." Said Sarah leaving the room.

"Do you think Sarah would ever go back to Jesse?" Asked Ethan worrying about tonight.

"No way! Why?" Asked Benny

"Well, I had a vision. She was lost in a fog and then she was over a body with blood dripping from her lips. You don't think Sarah would ever turn, do you?" Asked Ethan

"Dude, she's been fighting it for this long. Why would she change now? But you and I on the other hand, have to change into these." Said Benny holding up one normal looking suit and one that looked like it was from the eighties. Blue and orange.

After getting changed Benny spoke, "Let's do this, time to kick some intergalactic butt!"

"Don't you mean vampire butt?" Asked Ethan

"We're kicking butt, that's all that matters." Said Benny

"Let's go kill us a vampire, shall we?" Said Ethan as they left Ethan's room and met Sarah downstairs who looked as beautiful as ever. Her dress was purple and fit her perfectly. She looked like a shining star and he could barely keep his eyes away from her. They grabbed their tools but when they were only inches away from the door Ethan's mother had to butt in.

"Wait. You can't leave without a picture." Said Ethan's mom grabbing her camera.

"Really mom?" Questioned Ethan

"Just humor me." Said Ethan's mom as they posed. Ethan looked at Benny and Benny looked at Ethan as they had the same thought. She had the camera up and as she pushed the button Ethan and Benny jumped in front of Sarah.

His mom looked down at the photo and looked back up as she spoke, "Guys you completely covered Sarah, let's take another one."

"Gotta go, Mom." Said Ethan

"Okay, have a good time. And don't drink too much of the red stuff." Said Ethan's mom

"What!?" Said Ethan, Benny and Sarah all at once.

"Punch. Don't they serve punch at high school dances anymore?" Questioned his mom as everyone relaxed.

"Bye, Mom." Said Ethan

"Bye. Love you!" Said Ethan's mom as they headed out the door.

They got in Benny's Grandmas car and drove to the dance. The three paid for their tickets and headed inside. After some dancing and Benny drinking a ton of punch the boys started to talk.

"Do you really think you should be drinking so much punch?" Asked Ethan as this was Benny's fourth cup in the last twenty minutes.

"The key to fighting vampires is to hydrate." Said Benny

"Really?" Asked Ethan

"Dusk can teach you a lot." Said Benny

"You watch Dusk?" Asked Ethan giggling a bit.

"When your friends are vampires and the people that are trying to kill you are vampires watching movies like Dusk help." Said Benny

"Okay then." Said Ethan still laughing at Benny.

"There's Della! Wow! Should I ask her to dance?" Said Benny

"No. Sarah's gonna give us the signal any second. Then it's time to kick some butt." Said Ethan

"Whose butt are you kicking?" Asked Rory coming up to them in a spacesuit.

"What are you wearing?" Asked Ethan and Benny at the same time.

"You said we're wearing suits." Said Rory

"Not space suits, Rory." Said Ethan annoyed.

"You're just upset because you didn't think of it." Said Rory walking off to the food table. Even though he was a vampire cookies were a great way to numb the cravings.

Suddenly Ethan's phone goes off, "Oh! It's Sarah." Said Ethan reading the text, "Jesse's here."

"What! No. What about Della?" Asked Benny as Della was dancing on the other side of the gym. The girl of his dreams was right there but he couldn't reach.

"Forget it, man. Sarah needs us and Jesse needs to be taken down. Grab the bag and let's go." Said Ethan

"But before we go, I gotta go!" Said Benny doing the potty dance.

"Forget it! There's no time. Come on, let's go." Said Ethan as he pulled Benny out of the gym. They get to their positions and watch as Jessie and Sarah enter the hall from opposite sides.

"I was worried you might not show." Said Jesse

"Wouldn't miss it." Said Sarah

"Jesse, come on! There's a smorgasbord of freshmen in there." Said Erica entering the hall, "Sarah, what are you doing here?"

"What we need to do. Do not try and stop us!" Said Sarah

"Who's us?" Asked Jesse

"Same us that killed you last time." Said Ethan as he and Benny got out of their hiding spots.

"Good. You got my invitation." Said Jesse

"You knew I would bring them here?" Asked Sarah

"Of course, and you're not the only one who brought friends." Said Jesse

"Too weak to fight your own battles, huh? Lame!" Said Benny as he incinerated one of Jesse's friends with a garlic bomb.

"You wanna raise the stakes, fine. We can do that." Said Ethan staking the other vampire.

Suddenly Erica grabs Sarah's arms behind her back holding her there, "Erica, what are you doing?"

"We had a special chat earlier." Said Jesse twirling his hand around, "Erica, hold onto her."

"Yes, I'll hold onto her." Said Erica in a monotone voice. Sarah tried to break free but Erica's grip was like cement.

"Erica is in a trance. He's not as weak as we thought." Said Sarah struggling in Erica's grasp as she was dragged into another hall.

"Kramatak, vamkar..." Said Benny as Jesse suddenly appeared right in front of him grabbing the collar of his shirt, "You've got something else to say?"

"I have to use the bathroom." Said Benny as Jesse dragged him into the bathroom throwing him against the hard tile wall. He hit the floor with a thud losing all the breath he had, "Then go."

"I just did." Said Benny passing out.

Jesse then left the bathroom to be confronted by Ethan hitting a lightsaber against Jessie's neck, "Argh! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

After that Jesse grabbed, burning his hand in the process, the lightsaber and threw it out of Ethan's hands as he grabbed Ethan by the collar. Jesse then dragged him into the nearest classroom and threw Ethan over some desks. Ethan got to his feet noticing a long skinny board near him. He picked it up, snapping it in half and throwing it at Jesse. The thing was Jesse moved too fast and the wood hit the floor as he appeared behind Ethan, "Wasn't part of your little plan, was it?"

"No not really." Said Ethan as Jesse grabbed Ethan with his cement grip and dragged him out of the room.

"Erica, listen to me. This isn't you. Jesse has you charmed, snap out of it." Said Sarah as Erica turned her around so they'd be face to face.

"Shut up." Hissed Erica grabbing Sarah by the throat while squeezing as hard as she could.

"I'm your friend. Look into my eyes, please!" Said Sarah as Erica got real close. Once she was close enough Sarah headbutted Erica causing the trance to break, "Ow! What the heck? What's going on?"

After Sarah explained they headed back to find Jessie dragged Ethan down the hall.

"Let him go!" Said Sarah as Jesse stopped without lessening his grip.

"I don't care how cute you are. No one puts me in a trance." Said Erica

"Why do you even care about this meat? In 500 years, you won't remember it's name. Come with me and be what you're meant to be." Said Jesse

"Get it through your tiny bat brain. If you hurt one of my friends, I will make you regret it, even if it takes a thousand years. But I will never, never, be one of you." Said Sarah

"We'll see." Said Jesse turning around grabbing ahold of Ethan's arm, pushing down his sleeve, as he sunk his fangs into Ethan's wrist.

"Gahhhhh! Gah. Gahhh!" Screamed Ethan trying to pull his arm out of Jesse's grasp. After Jesse had, had enough he dropped Ethan onto his back as the transformation began.

Ethan felt like his entire body was on fire. He could barely breathe and it was the worst pain he had ever felt.

Benny woke up and ran to find everyone looking down. He looked where they were looking and found his best friend crumpled up in pain, "Ethan!"

"Will save your humanity or Ethan?" Questioned Jesse pausing for effect, "It's your choice. See you soon, very soon."

Suddenly Jesse disappeared as Ethan shook in pain. Sarah decided she had to do the right thing. She got to her knees near him when Ethan backed away holding his wrist, "No. I will not allow you to damn yourself because of me."

"She's already damned." Said Erica looking down at Sarah.

"I can't let you do this." Said Ethan getting to his feet as pain surged through his body. He could barely stay on his feet but he had to for Sarah's sake.

"Ethan stop. This the only way to save you." Said Benny looking worried for his best friend.

"I'm sorry." Said Ethan scrambling down the hall.

"Ethan!" Yelled Sarah as he got to the end of the hall and down some steps almost falling as his insides were burning. Ethan made it all the way to to the front curb when Sarah caught him.

"I'm not gonna let you do this. I care for you too much to let this happen to you." Said Ethan barely holding himself up.

"I have to." Said Sarah grabbing his wrist tightly.

"No." Said Ethan pulling his wrist away as he tried to stumble toward the road.

"Ethan stop this." Said Sarah tackling him onto his back holding him down.

"I will keep fighting till I am no longer human. I will die and even become the thing I fear to save you. I will never stop fighting for you." Said Ethan struggling weakly in her arms as he looked into her eyes.

"I know but I can't let you be cursed, I'm sorry." Said Sarah putting his to wrist to her mouth as she sunk her teeth into his skin.

"Sarah no!" Said Ethan trying to pull his wrist away. It didn't hurt as bad as Jesse's bite but the pain was still excruciating.

His blood exploded in her mouth as she drained the venom from him. Sarah had never tried human blood before and it was the greatest thing she had ever had. Something about Ethan's blood was different than blood she's smelled, his was intoxicating. Luckily she controlled herself and moved away as he fell unconscious.

She noticed Benny and Erica running toward her so she licked her lips and picked Ethan up like a bride.

"Is he?" Asked Benny

"I got to him just in time. Get him home and try not to get into anymore trouble." Said Sarah handing the heavy and unconscious Ethan to Benny who could barely hold him up, "Of course."

Benny carried Ethan to his grandma's car as Erica whispered to Sarah, "How did he taste? Disgusting? Grotesque?"

"He was intoxicating." Said Sarah

"Seriously?" Asked Erica completely surprised.

"His blood was the sweetest tasting and smelling I've ever seen. It was hard to stop." Said Sarah

"Well you did and now that you're a full vampire let's go have some fun." Said Erica thinking about giving that dewb a visit later as they flew into the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

When Ethan awoke he was expecting to be dead but instead he saw his bedroom ceiling. He started to sit when he noticed Jane, Benny and Benny's grandma at the end of his bed, "What happened?"

"Sarah saved you." Said Benny's grandma

"She sucked the venom out dude, you're gonna be okay." Said Benny

"Everything's okay." Said Jane giving him a hug which is something she never did.

"But now Sarah's a full vampire because of me. I damned her." Said Ethan

"She chose to do this so she could save your life. None of this is your fault." Said Benny's grandma squeezing Ethan's shoulder.

"She never wanted to become a full vampire and now because of me she is one. That sounds like it's my fault to me." Said Ethan

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll come check on you later, buddy." Said Benny as all three of them left the room. Ethan listened for them to make it to the bottom of stairs till he yelled.

"This is all my fault!" Yelled Ethan throwing one of his pillows at a bookcase causing one of his many action figures to hit the floor.

* * *

After Erica and Sarah flew off they found Rory and all three of them went to this awesome party. Dancing, drinking and flashing lights surrounded the building. Erica danced while Rory couldn't stop eating. Sarah was deep in her thoughts just sitting near the punch table when Erica noticed her, "Come on Sarah it's time to celebrate, not mope. Dance with me."

"I'm not in the mood to party." Said Sarah

"Why?" Asked Rory with a full mouth.

"I'm worried for Ethan." Said Sarah

"He's alive isn't he?" Questioned Erica

"Yeah." Said Sarah

"Then he's fine. Come on you're a badass full vampire now. Dance, drink, maybe even take a swig out of these guys jugulars I don't care. Stop being grouchy and live a little." Said Erica

"I can't." Said Sarah getting to her feet.

"Ethan is alive and you saved him. Why are you so worried?" Asked Erica

"I just want to make sure he's okay." Said Sarah

"You wanna make sure he doesn't hate you, right?" Asked Erica

"I gotta go, I'm sorry." Said Sarah running out of the party.

"Where do you think she's going?" Asked Rory

"She's going to go see Ethan." Said Erica

"Doesn't that go against your plan?" Asked Rory

"No it's exactly what he wants." Said Erica vanishing into the crowd.

"Why am I always the one everyone leaves behind?" Said Rory to himself as he headed outdoors. He was gonna head home and drink some of the blood he had in his fridge when this drunk girl got in the way, "Sorry I'm a bit clumsy."

"No problem." Said Rory

"Would you like to get out of here?" Asked the girl

"I'd love to." Said Rory as the hunger took over and his fangs extended.

* * *

"This is all my fault!" Yelled Ethan throwing his pillow at a bookcase.

"Well it's more my fault than yours…" Said Jesse suddenly appearing on the window sill as Ethan fell off the bed.

"How'd you get in here?" Asked Ethan getting to his feet.

"A while back I convinced your mom to let me in for some tea." Said Jesse entering the room.

"You gonna finish the job?" Asked Ethan grabbing a stake leaning against the wall behind him.

"I will if Sarah doesn't finish it first." Said Jesse picking up the action figure Ethan knocked over, putting it back on the bookcase.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Ethan

"I'll bring you up to speed. When a vampire drinks blood for the first time it's like heaven. The problem is you can't get enough until you snap and attack the human. After they are dead or the vampire tries many different humans the craving fades so Sarah will probably snap." Said Jesse

"You're lying!" Said Ethan throwing a stake only for Jesse to vanish. Seconds later he reappears pushing Ethan to the wall, grabbing his collar and lifting Ethan into the air, "Am I?"

"It didn't happen to Erica." Said Ethan

"It would of happened to Erica but she turned Rory right away. If she would have saved him like Sarah did for you…" Said Jesse

"How did you…" Questioned Ethan

"I pay attention noticing as you still smell like food to me and I saw what she did." Said Jesse putting Ethan back on his feet.

"Why tell me this?" Said Ethan

"Because Sarah is headed here right now." Said Jesse

"Why warn me? I thought you wanted to kill me." Said Ethan

"I do. I want to kill your best friend as well but I like having others doing things for me." Said Jesse as he vanished.

"Hi Ethan." Said Sarah appearing almost instantly after Jesse disappeared.

"Hey." Said Ethan giving Sarah a hug as she backed away.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Said Sarah

"I might have a scar and a sore wrist for a while but I'm fine. Are you? Okay?" Said Ethan

"I can't stop thinking about your blood. The taste, the texture, the…" Said Sarah as Ethan gave her hug.

"If you want my blood I have no problem if you take some." Said Ethan as Sarah tensed up.

"But I could kill you and If I don't I could turn you." Said Sarah

"Then here." Said Ethan grabbing a Star Wars cup he had on his collector shelf. He then rummaged through his nightstand till he found the small pocket knife he got in middle school.

"Ethan, don't." Said Sarah

"Too late." Said Ethan cutting the opposite wrist of the bite. He put his wrist over the cup as the blood slowly dripped out of the cut. After the cup was a little less than half full he pulled away blocking the blood with his fingers. Sarah stared at the blood memorized by it and when she took a sip she remembered why she wanted more. It wasn't as intoxicating as before since she couldn't feel him squirming, his heart beating and her fangs deep in his skin but it was still delicious. She chugged the whole cup even licking the inside of it.

"Be right back." Said Ethan about to leave the room to clean himself up when Sarah beat him to the door. He could see that she was in a ton of pain holding back so he didn't fight when she pushed him into the wall. Sarah then grabbed his arms pinning them next to his head, "You aren't going anywhere."

"Sarah?" Asked Ethan as her face went emotionless. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"My fault again. Oops." Said Jesse appearing again.

"What did you do?" Asked Ethan as Sarah went to Jesse's side.

"Me and Sarah had a talk on the way here just like with Erica." Said Jesse as the door opened revealing Erica holding Benny in her cement grasp.

"Benny..." Said Ethan as Erica closed the door behind her never loosening her grip.

"Hey buddy." Said Benny

"What did you do?!" Yelled Ethan

"I compelled them. I need you both for something else. I was hoping she'd let you die but now that Sarah saved you things are gonna get interesting." Said Jesse

"I'll never help you." Said Benny

"Are you sure about that?" Asked Jesse as Sarah attacked Ethan. She used her vampire speed to run at Ethan pinning him to the wall. She grabbed his head turning it to the side, revealing his neck. She extended her fangs and neared his neck when Benny spoke struggling in Erica's arms, "I'll help you, please. Don't hurt him."

"I won't hurt him, yet because I need you both for what's about to come next." Said Jesse

"And what's that?" Asked Ethan still pinned to the wall.

"Let's just say the spell we'll be performing is gonna make things a whole lot easier for me." Said Jesse

"So why do you need us? You hate us." Said Benny

"I need a warlock and seer for this job. You two are the only ones I have met in a while so here we are." Said Jesse

"Someone will look for us." Said Ethan

"We'll see about that." Said Jesse as Jesse, Sarah and Erica used their vampire speed to transport Ethan and Benny to a warehouse. Benny was put in one cell and Ethan was thrown in the one next to his.

"We are so screwed." Said Benny

"If we can get Erica and Sarah out of their trances then we'd have a chance." Said Ethan sliding down the wall to sit, while holding his wrist. It wasn't bleeding as much as earlier but blood was still dripping.

"Do you know how Sarah did it last time?" Asked Benny

"I have no idea." Said Ethan

"Are you okay?!" Asked Benny just noticing the blood.

"I'll be fine." Said Ethan wincing.

"Your cut is bleeding a ton, I don't think you're fine." Said Benny

"It's just a little blood." Said Ethan

"A little blood doesn't make a puddle." Said Benny taking off his sweatshirt.

"What are you doing?" Questioned Ethan

"Making something to stop the blood." Said Benny ripping off the sleeve.

"That was your favorite sweatshirt." Said Ethan

"I can find another favorite sweatshirt, now come here." Said Benny as Ethan put his arm through the bars. Benny took the sleeve and wrapped it around the cut tying it in a tight knot.

"Thanks." Said Ethan going back to sitting against the wall.

"What do you think their gonna make us do?" Questioned Benny sliding down the wall to sit as well.

"I have no idea but I have feeling it isn't gonna end well." Said Ethan


	4. Chapter 4

"Nothing ever ends well." Said Jesse leaning up against the wall opposite of them.

"Where's Sarah and Erica?" Asked Ethan more worried for Sarah than Erica.

"They are collecting the supplies for the spell." Said Jesse

"What kind of spell am I gonna have to cast, dorkwod?" Asked Benny

"I'm not a dorkwod." Said Jesse grabbing Benny's collar while banging his head against the bars, "And this spell, this spell is going to bring back my followers."

"The ones that got killed by a mob of villagers with pitchforks?" Questioned Benny with a smile.

"Yes." Said Jesse banging Benny's head against the bars again, "Except this time they will be the ones burning this town to the ground."

"It has been over a hundred years, let it go. We defeated your "flock" last time and we will just do it again." Said Ethan

"I don't think it'll be that easy. They are coming back as spirits and must possess a human body. Are you prepared to kill your friends and neighbors?" Asked Jesse

"Why do you want this small town? I don't even like it here." Said Benny

"They took everything from me so I'm going to do the same to them." Said Jesse

"They are innocent people. No one in town remembers or even knows about you and your friends. They have nothing to do with this." Said Ethan coming up to the bars.

"Their ancestors do and the people of this town will pay for their ancestors actions." Said Jesse as Erica came into the room, "Everything is ready."

"Time to begin." Said Jesse as Erica grabbed Benny and Sarah grabbed Ethan. They were transported through a very dark hallway into a stone room. All the walls were made of cement and the only lights inside were candles scattered across the room.

In the middle was a podium with a stone bowl on top. A bunch of liquids and herbs sat near the bowl, ready for use. Surrounding the podium was a salt circle. A little to the left was another. Benny was put by the podium with the ingredients and spell book. Ethan was put in the other salt circle.

"Read the spell exactly how it says or I cut open one of your friends." Said Jesse holding up a very old and detailed dagger.

"Sarah! Erica! You guys need to snap out of it, please." Said Ethan as neither girl reacted.

"No, Fulmen!" Said Benny as sparks flew from his hand. They hit Jesse straight on causing him to go over the table he was leaning on. Then both Ethan and Benny tried to get out of the salt circles but something wasn't letting them. Jesse got to his feet and started to laugh, "Once you entered the salt circles invisible force fields went around you. You're trapped until someone from the outside breaks the salt. Are you ready to begin, Benny? Or should I give you some motivation."

"Okay...As long you promise all of us will leave in one piece." Said Benny

"Benny don't." Said Ethan

"What else can I do?" Asked Benny looking at Ethan then Jesse.

"I promise, all your friends will leave in one piece." Said Jesse

"Benny don't do it." Said Ethan

"I have to." Said Benny as he read the spell ingredient list. Once he knew what to put in the bowl he started filling the bowl with ingredients. Green goop, bazel, newts tail, cinnamon, ogre toe jam, werewolf fur, Jesse's blood and some kind of animal eye. He had everything until he got to the very last ingredient.

"An enemy's blood." Said Benny to himself.

"No problem." Said Jesse snapping his fingers as Sarah appeared by his side, "Stab Ethan."

"What!?" Asked Benny nervously watching Sarah.

"I need an enemy's blood, Benny." Said Jesse

"Sarah, please." Said Ethan as Sarah took the knife from Jesse and walked up to him.

"Use the blood from his wrist. It's already cut open and bleeding." Said Benny

"What fun is that? Now." Said Jesse as she twisted the knife in her hand. For a second Ethan and Benny thought Sarah had broke out of the trance but they were wrong. Sarah took one more look at the knife then shoved it into Ethan's stomach, "Ahh…"

"Ethan!" Screamed Benny as he started to whisper another shock blast.

"Ah ah ah. Shoot me and I stab you as well." Said Jesse as Sarah took the blade and started twisting it clockwise while it was still in Ethan's stomach. Ethan rested his head on Sarah's shoulder and through the agonizing pain he whispered, "Ahh...Sar...ah. You can...beat this. Snap out of it. We need you, I need you."

"Stop. You said you'd let us all leave in one piece." Said Benny as tears fall from his eyes.

Sarah started to snap out of the trance until Jesse spoke then she was completely in a trance again, "I said one piece but that doesn't mean the piece can't have a few holes in it." Said Jesse as Sarah pulled the knife out letting Ethan fall to the floor.

"Ethan…" Said Benny looking down at Ethan.

"It's okay. Finish the spell so we can get out of here." Said Ethan as some blood dripped from his mouth and his wound wouldn't stop bleeding.

"Finish it!" Yelled Jesse taking the knife from Sarah as she made her way across the room to stand by Erica. He then walked over to Benny, dripping some of Ethan's blood into the bowl as he licked the rest off.

"Mundi est tenebris, et tenebrae eam cruel ut aliqua. Afferte Isai sectatores ab inferis revocasse hic vocatus!" Said Benny as the bowl shook and the potion fizzed. Suddenly the bowl lit on fire and dark smoke bellowed into the room. It formed into 219 gaseous human shaped beings, "It's done. You got what you wanted now let us go."

"Fine. You'll be ended soon enough anyway." Said Jesse swirling his hand around, "Erica and Sarah you are no longer underneath my spell."

Sarah and Erica blinked a few times coming back to reality. That's when everything they did under Jesse's control hit them.

"Ethan!" Yelled Sarah as she ran to his side. Erica didn't really care for the dork but went to his side for Sarah.

"Hey...mhm...mhm." Said Ethan as blood was on his lips. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and the pain was like fire. He felt like he was drowning in his own blood.

"I'm so sorry. I should of snapped out of it, this is all my fault." Said Sarah as a tear fell onto Ethan's cheek.

"It's okay, I know it wasn't you...mhm." Said Ethan as he started to close his eyes.

"There has to be a way to save him…" Said Benny as Erica broke his salt circle, allowing him to run to Ethan's side.

"There is." Said Erica looking up at Sarah.

"I can't. He has never wanted to be a vampire and the pain would make things worse." Said Sarah

"Sarah he is dying and if you don't want to lose him, you have too. I don't like him personally but you do, so save him. You got him into this mess now you gotta get him out." Said Erica as Sarah looked toward Benny.

"Do it." Said Benny giving a nod.

"Forgive me." Said Sarah as her fangs extended. Ethan was barely awake but he knew what was happening. He was trying to tell her he was far from saving but no words left his mouth. She tilted his head and sunk her fangs into his neck as she cried. He tried to scream but again nothing came out, only gasping. Her bite was masking the pain from the stab wound but the pain from her bite was worse. She then lifted her mouth as he passed out.

"Do you think it worked?" Asked Benny

"I don't know." Said Sarah cleaning the blood from her face.

"Such a cute moment." Said Jesse smiling and clapping.

"I'm gonna kill you." Said Benny as Sarah held him back.

"Not if I kill you first." Said Jesse as Benny suddenly appeared by his side, "What the…"

"Let him go!" Yelled Sarah

"He missed an ingredient. My army is present but they will not move till the final ingredient is added." Said Jesse as Benny struggled. Benny was being held in a chokehold as he tried to breathe.

"I read the list and put everything that it said to add in there." Said Benny

"Except one little thing, your blood." Said Jesse turning Benny's head to the side as he sunk his teeth into Benny's neck, "Ahhh!"

"Benny…" Yelled Erica which actually surprised everyone in the room.

Jesse moved around toward the podium while he drank from Benny. He lifted his mouth and spit all the blood from his mouth into the bowl. He then continued to drink from Benny until he was near death.

"Mhm mhm mhm he is just as delicious as Ethan was." Said Jesse dropping Benny to floor as he wiped the blood from his face. Jesse didn't drain enough to kill him so Benny was convulsing on the floor as he turned.

"You're sick." Said Sarah

"Why thank you." Said Jesse curtseying

"It wasn't a compliment." Said Ethan who was now standing on his feet looking down at the floor.

"Ethan?" Questioned Sarah

"You guys save Benny, I'll deal with Jesse." Said Ethan

"How is a fledgling like you going to defeat me?" Asked Jesse

"Because I'm not your ordinary vampire." Said Ethan looking up at Jesse with red eyes. Not yellow, or blue like his but red. The iris' were red, "That's not possible."

"Anything is possible." Said Ethan baring his fangs as he rushed Jesse.

"Benny…" Said Sarah as she and Erica ran to Benny.

"Gah...mhm...ahhhhhhhhh!" Screamed Benny as he had never felt pain like this before and now he knows why Ethan screamed, this hurts.

"Alright Benny…" Said Sarah

"Let me do it." Said Erica looking up at Sarah with her eyes glowing and fangs extended.

"Are you sure?" Asked Sarah

"You saved the other nerd so I'm saving this one. If I start to kill him, pull me off, no matter what. Promise." Said Erica seriously.

"I promise." Said Sarah

"Alright Benny this is gonna sting a little." Said Erica sinking her fangs into Jesse's bite sucking out the venom and blood, "Ahhhhhhhhh!"

"What are you?" Questioned Jesse as Ethan pushed him into a stone wall.

"Something much more powerful. Something that can defeat you." Said Ethan as he knocked Jesse to the ground. Jesse then grabbed Ethan's foot and tripped him, getting on top punching him. They rolled around taking turns giving and receiving punches until Jesse threw Ethan to the side getting to his feet, putting one foot on Ethan's throat, "I told you, you can't beat me. Now my army go out and wreak some havoc!"

The room shook as all the gaseous figures made themselves into a giant gas cloud breaking through the only door in and out of the room, "Have fun defeating and killing 219 of the people you know, met or grew up with."

"I'm gonna save them all." Said Ethan struggling under Jesse's foot.

"And how are you gonna do that?" Asked Jesse

"Every group falls without a leader." Said Ethan pushing Jesse off as he got to his feet and slammed Jesse's back into the wall, cracking it.

"You don't have the guts to kill me." Said Jessie

"Oh, I think I do." Said Ethan pulling out a stake he had hidden away in a hidden pocket.

"Erica…" Said Sarah trying to pull Erica off Benny.

"Mhm." Said Erica still feeding

"Erica!" Yelled Sarah yanking Erica from Benny's neck. He would live but be very weak.

"We should get him out of here." Said Erica as Benny's blood dripped from her lips.

"Clean up and take him home." Said Sarah

"What about you?" Asked Erica wiping some blood away.

"I'm gonna help Ethan, now go." Said Erica as she disappeared with Benny in her arms.

"Go ahead, do it. I dare you." Said Jesse smiling as Ethan positioned it over Jesse's heart. As he did his hand started to shake and Jesse noticed, "You can't do it, can you? I've bitten you, made Sarah stab you, I turned Sarah and I started this whole situation and you still can't do it."

"I'm not a killer like you." Said Ethan

"But you are. Ethan you're a vampire now, a weird looking one but you are one meaning you'll want blood. Eventually you will kill and if you don't kill me now a whole lot more people will die. Do you want that blood on your hands?" Said Jesse smiling.

"I'll do it if you can't." Said Sarah appearing by Ethan's side.

"Aww what a cute moment. Sharing the kill. It's like your vampire first date." Said Jesse as Ethan and Sarah shared a look.

"Goodbye Jesse." Said Sarah as she took the stake from Ethan stabbing it through Jesse's stomach.

"You missed." Said Jesse

"That was the point. If I kill you now we can't get the information we need from you." Said Sarah

"You won't be getting anything from him." Said a familiar voice. Both Sarah and Ethan turned around to find someone neither of them expected, "Rory?"

"Hey guys!" Said Rory as Jesse appeared by his side. While Ethan and Sarah were distracted he pulled the stake out and walked away.

"What are you doing, Rory?! He's evil!" Said Ethan

"Hello Ethan, nice eyes. Isn't being a vampire cool?!" Said Rory

"Rory, why?" Asked Sarah as Rory turned to look at Sarah.

"I always miss out on the action so, I chose a side. This side sounds like an endless party." Said Rory smiling

"Rory please don't this. We're your friends." Said Ethan

"Are you? Whenever I'm around you're either annoyed, weirded out or all of the above." Said Rory

"Rory…" Said Sarah

"Don't, It's too late." Said Rory as both Rory and Jesse vanished.

"Great. Now there is army of gaseous vampires out there, Rory joined the dark side and Jesse got away. The monster got away. What are we gonna do?" Said Ethan looking at Sarah with worry.

"We fight and we don't stop fighting." Said Sarah

"How do we fight against family and people we care about?" Asked Ethan

"We stay strong." Said Sarah leaning up and kissing Ethan, on the lips. He had no time to react before she pulled away.

"What was that for?" Asked Ethan in a bit of a daze.

"I just wanted you to calm down." Said Sarah

"Oh, okay..." Said Ethan blushing.

"Now let's get back to Erica and Benny so we can plan our next move." Said Sarah.

"Benny…" Said Ethan vanishing

"Ethan!" Yelled Sarah running after him.


	5. Chapter 5

Erica carried Benny out of the warehouse toward his home, he was lighter than she expected. When they captured Ethan and Benny, sleeping potions were put on their families so no one would suspect a thing. She got to the outside of the house and listened for any voices. There were none but Erica decided it was a good idea to go through the window just in case. Luckily she'd been invited in before for some other dumb mission they had to complete. She climbed through the window, carefully, as she set Benny on the bed.

As she was covering him up her eyes focused on his warm blood still seeping from the bite. She had just had some of his blood but she wanted more. She was never going to tell anyone this but Benny's blood was delicious. Erica wanted more but knew if she did she'd certainly kill him. And if he died, Sarah and Ethan would stake her on the spot. She decided to at least clean him up. Erica headed into the bathroom, finding a bandage and a washcloth.

She headed back into the room, cleaning up the blood from his skin and trying to get it off his shirt but it had already stained. Erica put the bandage on the bite and went in the bathroom to wash the blood from the washcloth. As she did blood covered her hands. She looked down at her red hands as her eyes lit up.

"This is going to be a problem." Said Erica to herself as she calmed her senses and washed her hands. She finished up and headed back into Benny's bedroom.

There were action figures, video games and posters like every other geek. She searched a little more and found a picture of Ethan, Benny, Rory, herself and Sarah. Vampires couldn't show up on film so he took pictures from the yearbook when they were human and cut them into a picture with Benny and Ethan. Now that Ethan's a vampire, any picture Benny takes with them, he will be alone.

"Admiring the photo?" Asked Benny sitting up against the headboard.

"Why'd you make this?" Asked Erica walking over and handing it to him. She could hear his blood pumping but ignored it and focused on his eyes. For some reason she thought his eyes were really pretty.

"Because we're friends. I knew you guys couldn't be in pictures so I helped." Said Benny setting the picture on his nightstand.

"Most of the time I think you're a total nerd. I used be that geek and never what to be that again. I am mean to you only because you remind me of my human self." Blurted out Erica. She didn't even know she had that bottled up.

"Is that a bad thing?" Asked Benny

"To me it is." Said Erica grabbing Benny by the shirt.

"Erica I didn't mean…" Said Benny as Erica's lips met his. He was so stunned he couldn't respond. It was the best thing that he has ever felt and a dream finally come true. I mean she did kiss him under that love potion but this was so different and this was way better. As Erica kissed Benny, Ethan and Sarah arrived through the window.

"Awww." Said Sarah as Benny and Erica jumped. They both turned to see Ethan and Sarah staring at them. Sarah was smiling and Ethan looked weirded out.

"That's just weird." Said Ethan

"I think it's cute." Said Sarah

"It's not what it looks like." Said Erica pushing Benny away.

"That was awesome." Said Benny in a daze.

"Shut up." Said Erica punching Benny's arm.

"Ow!" Said Benny rubbing his arm.

"Enough of your love problems. There's something we need to talk about." Said Ethan as everyone quieted down.

"What?" Questioned Benny waking from his daze.

"Rory joined the dark side." Said Ethan

"Of course that weakling would join the monsters." Said Erica

"Erica!" Said Sarah

"He's always been a follower and will follow any side he thinks is winning." Said Erica

"So what's the plan? We need to stop 219 vampire spirits from ending the town, get Rory back and stop Jesse." Said Benny

"I think I can help with that." Said Benny's grandma who appeared from the doorway.

"Sorry for the sleeping potion thing, I wasn't in my right mind." Said Erica

"It's not important now but what is important is stopping these vampires. They can possess anyone they want to, including family." Said Benny's grandma

"So how do we stop these gas freaks?" Asked Benny

"First you need to put these on." Said Benny's grandma handing everyone a necklace with an interesting charm hanging from it. Everyone put it over their head and looked at it.

"How is jewelry supposed to help us?" Asked Erica

"The substance in these necklaces keep the vampire's spirits from possessing you. I have enough for all your families if you can convince them to leave them on." Said Benny's grandma handing a few more to the kids.

"I'll convince them." Said Erica as her eyes lit up.

"So we can protect a few select people but how do we get rid of the vampires?" Asked Sarah

"I don't think you can." Said Rory appearing behind Ethan.

"Rory stop this. Join the good guys, join your friends." Said Benny getting to his feet as he wobbled. From the kiss and blood loss he was still weak.

"Friends?! You treat me like garbage, all of you. I'm the weird freak who annoys you or creeps you out. Friends don't treat friends like monsters." Said Rory

"Rory I'm sorry for treating you that way but we can make it right. Please join us." Said Benny

"I can't, I have a mission to complete." Said Rory

"And what's that?" Asked Sarah

"This." Said Rory as he and Ethan vanished. All the necklaces that were for his family fell to the floor with a thud.

"Ethan!" Yelled Sarah as she put her head out the window.

"Hasn't Jesse hurt Ethan enough?!" Said Benny slamming his fist on his nightstand.

"When did Ethan become a vampire?" Asked Benny's grandma

"Jesse made me stab him when I was compelled. I couldn't lose him so I turned him, why?" Said Sarah

"Did the knife look like this?" Asked Benny's grandma searching through the spell book she suddenly had in her arms. She found the page and held up the book.

"Yeah that's it. What does it matter?" Asked Sarah

"You need to get Ethan back, right now." Said Benny's grandma

"Why?" Asked Benny

"That knife is ancient magic and has been hidden from vampires by monks for centuries." Said Benny's grandma

"Looks like Jesse found it." Said Erica

"Any vampire who is stabbed with the knife by it's owner has to follow their orders." Said Benny's grandma ignoring Erica's comment.

"But I stabbed Ethan, wouldn't that mean he has to follow my orders?" Asked Sarah

"No the person who puts their own blood inside the knife is the true owner. When you stabbed Ethan that blood mixed with his and when you turned him it locked everything into place." Said Benny's grandma

"So you're saying Ethan is a mindless slave to Jesse?" Asked Benny

"Exactly." Said Benny's grandma

"Can't he just fight against him, break the spell or something." Said Erica

"If he tries it will cause him unbearable pain. The only way to stop it is to break the knife or switch owners." Said Benny's grandma

"Switch owners?" Questioned Erica

"If another vampire puts their blood into the knife they will be the owner of the knife. They can control any vampire who was and is stabbed with it, as long as they have it on them. If they hide the knife away the spell will still be in place but the owner can't control the vampires until they have it in their hands again. So if you guys can't destroy it, one of you becomes the owner and hides it as far away as you can hide it." Said Benny's grandma

"Let's go save him then." Said Benny trying to get to his feet as Erica pushed him back down, "You're too weak."

"We need to deal with the 219 vampires before Ethan can be rescued and I know just the way to do it." Said Benny's grandma

* * *

After Rory had kidnapped Ethan through Benny's bedroom window he was taken to a huge apartment complex. They flew to the penthouse suite as Rory threw Ethan through an open window.

"Nice to see you again." Said Jesse sitting on bar stool at a marble island. He had his legs crossed, drinking from a wine glass but he was not drinking wine.

"Why are you so interested in ruining my life?" Asked Ethan wiping the dirt from his pants as he stood.

"I think it's enjoyable." Said Jesse grabbing the remote for the t.v across the room, turning it on, "Have you seen the news?"

Ethan looked up at the t.v as the reporter began her story, "This is Casey Randalic from news channel 9. Since about 4 hours ago people have been acting animalistic. They are biting each other and going crazy. If you are headed to Whitechapel turn around and run." Then Jesse switched the t.v off.

"My friends and I gonna stop you." Said Ethan

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Said Jesse

"You wanna bet?" Questioned Ethan as he headed for the door.

"Sit down." Said Jesse as Ethan's legs stopped moving. He tried to continue toward the door as his legs moved to sit down, "What the hell?"

"That knife Sarah stabbed you with…" Said Jesse pausing for effect, "It had my blood in it. When she stabbed you it mixed with yours and when she turned you everything got put in place."

"What do you mean put in place?" Asked Ethan as he struggled to get up, with no avail.

"You're my slave, Ethan. You will do anything I ask of you and if you don't it'll feel like someone is crushing your heart between their fingers." Said Jesse smiling

"You're lying." Said Ethan

"He's not, try to stand." Said Rory coming into the room.

"Okay…" Said Ethan getting to his feet. He felt fine when all of sudden his legs gave out, his heart pounded in his ears and he couldn't breathe, "I can't...I can't...breathe…"

"That will happen every time you disobey my orders so why don't we test how well you listen. Rory bring her in." Said Jesse

"Do I have to? Couldn't we test how well he listens a different way?" Asked Rory

"I said bring her in." Said Jesse in a meaner tone.

"Right away." Said Rory nervously leaving the room. He returned only a few minutes later with a girl Ethan recognized from school. He didn't know her personally or even her name but he could smell her blood, perfectly.

"Ethan this is Mandy. Mandy this is Ethan. Ethan I want you…" Said Jesse moving Mandy's hair away, revealing her neck, "To drain her dry."

"I am not gonna do th...ahhhhhttt! Said Ethan as he crumpled up in pain.

"Is this necessary?" Questioned Rory

"It isn't a request. Drain her dry and ease your thirst." Said Jesse ignoring Rory's question.

"I said no." Said Ethan as his eyes turned red and his fangs extended. After this Mandy became even more terrified, struggling in Jesse's grasp.

"I said drink!" Said Jesse throwing Mandy at Ethan. He was still sitting so she landed laying across his lap.

"Please don't." Said Mandy looking up at Ethan with tears streaming down her face. Ethan looked down at her and then noticed that when Jesse threw Mandy he cut a bit of her neck. There was maybe a drop of blood but with the pain from not listening to Jesse and his hunger he couldn't stop himself.

"I'm sorry." Said Ethan as his fangs sunk into Mandy's neck.

The blood exploded in his mouth with flavor. He tried to stop from drinking, to back up but doing so put him in even more pain. As he drank he could feel Mandy struggling to get free. Her pushing, kicking and doing everything in her power to get loose from his grip. After a while that stopped and so did her pulse. As the the last few drops hit Ethan's tongue, tears stained his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

After all the life was drained from her body, Ethan lifted his mouth, blood dripping slowly. He backed away sobbing as he tried his best to get all the blood from his face.

"Excellent." Said Jesse crouching near Ethan.

"Why are you doing this to me? To brake me? To cause me pain?" Questioned Ethan wiping the rest of the blood from his face.

"Those are a few of my reasons." Said Jesse getting to his feet.

"Then tell me, why?" Asked Ethan

"You're always the problem, Ethan. You stopped me the last time I tried to bring my followers back, got in between me and Sarah, and you always get in my way." Said Jesse circling Ethan.

"My friends are there with me." Said Ethan

"They are but you're the leader. Without a leader, a team will not last. You might not see it but all of them look to you for a plan, to lead." Said Jesse

"I am no hero." Said Ethan

"When I'm done with you, that statement will be true." Said Jesse starting toward the door.

"You're leaving?" Asked Ethan

"I have some business to take care of. I want you to stay in this room until I return. Enjoy your stay while Rory keeps you company." Said Jesse leaving the room.

After few minutes of awkward silence Rory stepped forward trying to talk when Ethan backed away.

"Ethan I…" Said Rory

"I don't want to hear it." Said Ethan getting to his feet walking past Rory to lean against the counter.

"I tried to stop him." Said Rory

"Did you? Because if you had that girl..." Said Ethan pointing at Mandy's body, "Would still be alive."

"Ethan…" Said Rory

"I killed someone, Rory! I drank every last drop from that girl's body. And I liked it. I loved the feeling of her heart stopping, life stopping." Said Ethan sliding down the island to sit.

"It always feels like that but you get used to it after awhile." Said Rory

"You've killed people?" Asked Ethan

"Only a few times. You drink from bags as long as you can but then someone cuts a finger or scrapes a knee. You smell that blood and it's all you want. I tried to fight it for the past week but a few days ago a drunk girl bumped into me and I couldn't control myself. Now that you're a vampire, it'll happen to you as well." Said Rory

"I won't hurt people." Said Ethan

"After I became a full vampire I said the same thing." Said Rory moving to sit down next to Ethan, "After I realized what I had to do for food I was disgusted, I didn't tell anyone but at one point I wanted to end it. It's hard but there are some perks. Like flying, running really fast, super strength, cool eyes, awesome looking fangs, living forever and if you get good enough you can compel people to do what you want."

"Rory I know we haven't been great friends for a long time but why did you join Jesse? You hate the guy." Said Ethan

"I didn't have a choice." Said Rory

"You always have a choice." Said Ethan

"Maybe. But this time I didn't…" Said Rory

 ***Flashback***

"Why am I always left behind?" Said Rory to himself as he headed outdoors. He was gonna head home and drink some of the blood he had in his fridge when this drunk girl got in the way, "Sorry I'm a bit clumsy."

"No problem." Said Rory

"Would you like to get out of here?" Asked the girl

"I'd love to." Said Rory as the hunger took over.

He headed to the back side of the house and the girl started kissing him. Her back laid against the house as he started kissing her neck. She wiggled in enjoyment as he continued to kiss her neck up and down. Then his hunger became too much and he sunk his fangs deep into her neck. She struggled and tried to scream causing Rory to put his hand over her mouth so no one would find them. He drank and drank not realizing till he dropped her that the drunk girl was dead.

"What have I done?" Said Rory to himself as he checked for a pulse. When he was doing so he didn't hear the footsteps coming towards him.

"She's dead. You killed her." Said a familiar voice.

"What are you doing here, Jesse?" Asked Rory closing the girl's eyes.

"I came here to find you." Said Jesse

"I don't want any part in your vampire spirit crap. You can hang with Erica and Sarah." Said Rory getting to his feet to face Jesse.

"I already have them compelled but I need you for backup." Said Jesse

"I am not helping you." Said Rory starting to go back toward the party when Jesse grabbed his wrist.

"I wasn't asking." Said Jesse pulling out the magical knife.

"You're gonna stab me? I'm a vampire, dude." Said Rory

"I know." Said Jesse shoving the blade into Rory's stomach.

 ***Flashback***

"So he's controlling you as well?" Asked Ethan

"Yeah if I fight against him I get the same pain as you." Said Rory

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea you were being controlled." Said Ethan

"It doesn't matter now, there are bigger problems." Said Rory

"What do you mean bigger problems?" Asked Ethan

"Erica was stabbed as well." Said Rory

"You gotta be kidding me." Said Ethan

"Nope, I'm not. Any plan the rest of our friends think of she's supposed to report back to Jesse." Said Rory

"We need to get ahold of them. Do you have your phone?" Asked Ethan

"No, Jesse took it when he stabbed me." Said Rory

"But he didn't take mine." Said Ethan finding his iPhone hidden away in a secret pocket on his jacket.

"Quickly. If Jesse catches us we're screwed." Said Rory

"Don't worry. I'll be fast." Said Ethan dialing Benny's number.

* * *

After Benny's grandma told them she knew how to get rid of the vampires, the crew split up to make their families safe. Sarah gave her parents and Ethan's family their necklaces. Hopefully convincing them enough to leave them on. After all their families had their necklaces the group met back in Benny's room to go over the plan.

"So grandma, how are we gonna defeat 219 vampires?" Asked Benny

"It's actually very simple. Go up to a vampire or a group of them, open the Cubile Animus and say Fera corpus dissolvi, Abi in malam pestem ubi non biberent. That should suck all the vampires out of the human's bodies and return the vampires to hell." Said Benny's grandma

"How do we know for sure that the person is possessed by a vampire?" Asked Erica

"You'll know. The eyes will be completely black, the whole eyeball not just the iris." Said Benny's grandma

"Alright let's go." Said Benny getting to his feet.

"You lost a lot of blood Benny, maybe you should stay here." Said Sarah

"I am not missing out on an opportunity to fight evil vampires, okay? Besides you need a witch and here I am." Said Benny

"I'll get everything ready, come down when you're ready to go." Said Benny's grandma with a worried look as she left the room. The minute the door closed Benny's phone started to ring and it was Ethan.

"Hello? Ethan?" Asked Benny as both Sarah and Erica looked up and watched him.

"Benny is Erica in the room with you right now?" Asked Ethan as Benny looked up at Erica

"Yeah why?" Questioned Benny

"She was stabbed with the same knife me and Rory were stabbed with. She is being controlled by Jesse and is supposed to go to him and tell him all your plans." Said Ethan

"Wait Rory is being controlled as well? Interesting, but what am I supposed to do about her?" Questioned Benny trying not to mention Erica's name.

"Distract her and lock her up. If she gets away any plan you guys think of will be destroyed." Said Ethan

"How do I distract her?" Asked Benny

"You're human right, use your blood to distract her. Then Sarah can contain her." Said Ethan

"Okay, I will. But what about you guys? Are you okay?" Asked Benny

"No I am not okay. Far from okay but that isn't important. What is important is making sure you guys beat Jesse's followers. You have a plan, right?" Said Ethan

"Yeah. I think we can beat these gaseous freaks and then still have time to come and save you." Said Benny

"Focus on getting rid of these monsters." Said Ethan

"What about you?" Asked Benny

"I don't deserve to be rescued." Said Ethan

"Ethan, what are you talking about?" Asked Benny

"If I never speak to you again..." Said Ethan

"Don't say that. You'll see me again in no time." Said Benny interrupting him.

"But if I don't. I just wanted to say you're an awesome friend. You are the one thing that has always been a constant in my life and I thank you for that. Also can you tell Sarah that I…" Said Ethan as the line went dead.

"Ethan? Ethan!" Said Benny as there was no response.

"So what'd he say?" Asked Erica

"Nothing too important. Can I talk to you over here for a moment, Sarah?" Asked Benny as Sarah walked over to where he was standing.

"What's up?" Asked Sarah

"Erica was stabbed with the same knife Ethan and Rory were stabbed with. She is supposed to go to Jesse and tell him all our plans. So get something to lock her up while I distract her." Said Benny

"Are you sure that's what Ethan said?" Questioned Sarah

"I'm sure, now hurry because if you don't, this could end badly for me." Said Benny grabbing a swiss army knife from a drawer.

"Benny don't." Said Sarah

"I have to distract her so you better hurry." Said Benny as Sarah plugged her nose and ran out of the room to find some chains. Then as she left the room Benny put the blade to his wrist and made a quick cut. The moment his blood hit the air Erica was pinning him against the wall with glowing eyes.

"What are you doing?!" Said Erica with a look of hunger and worry in her eyes.

"I wasn't fully passed out earlier when you were cleaning my neck. I saw your eyes light up. I know you want my blood so take some." Said Benny as Erica's eyes locked onto his wrist.

"I could turn you." Said Erica as Sarah came through the window with some handcuffs and chains.

"As long as you're careful and your fangs don't penetrate my skin, I should be okay." Said Benny as Sarah got slowly closer.

"I...I...I don't want to hurt you." Said Erica as Sarah took the heaviest trophy from the shelf behind her and slammed it into Erica's head, knocking her out instantly. Benny then helped her carry Erica to his bed, handcuffing her to the bedpost while chaining her body to the bed. After that he put the trophy, which was now dented, back on his shelf.

"Did you really have to hit her with this one?" Asked Benny as that was one of the coolest trophies he's won.

"It was the heaviest one and closest one. Waiting any longer and she could've fed from you, okay?" Said Sarah

"Fine." Said Benny

"You might want to cover that up." Said Sarah plugging her nose, pointing at his bloody wrist, "It's kind of tempting."

"Alright be right back." Said Benny cleaning his wrist and using a knee bandage to cover the wound. He came back into the room and started talking to Sarah, "Before the line was disconnected Ethan wanted me to tell you something."

"What did he say?" Asked Sarah perking up a bit.

"The line was cut before he could finish his sentence but I have feeling I know what he was gonna say. He wanted you know, in case he never talked to you again, that he loved you." Said Benny

"He said that?" Said Sarah blushing

"Of course because ever since he laid eyes on you the first day of school two years ago, he's been in love with you. Nothing will ever change that." Said Benny as Benny's grandma returned.

"Why is Erica chained to your bed?" Asked Benny's grandma

"Long story. Is everything ready to go?" Asked Benny

"Yeah…" Said Benny's grandma shaking her head, "I have collected everything you need. Even wrote down the spell so it is said correctly but I think I'd be better if I went. You're weak and now bleeding from multiple places. Stay here and watch over her so she can't get out. You can fight in the next battle."

"Grandma…" Benny whined

"Benny, she's right. Someone needs to watch over Erica and with you bleeding that will put you in more danger. Just stay here and we will return with Ethan and Rory." Said Sarah

"Fine. But you owe me." Said Benny sitting in chair next to the bed.

"You ready to go?" Asked Benny's grandma

"Of course." Said Sarah as they left Benny's room and collected the gear from the kitchen.

* * *

"Can you tell Sarah that I…" Said Ethan as Jesse took the phone from Ethan's hand and crushed it.

"No phone calls allowed." Said Jesse

"You never took my phone and never banned me from calling." Said Ethan

"What did you tell him?" Asked Jesse

"Just that you stabbed Erica as well. That she was supposed to tell you my friend's plan to take you down. Looks like you won't know now." Said Ethan with a smile.

"Oh that is fine. I'll find a different way. Besides there is more important business to take care of." Said Jesse as he went in the hall to grab someone. He came back with a vampire board member, Anastasia.

"Anastasia?" Asked Ethan

"Hello Ethan." Said Anastasia as she was moved toward Ethan.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ethan

"She is under my control and Anastasia is going to help determine what you are. I have seen only one other red eyed vampire before but never really knew much about them. Anastasia would you please investigate." Said Jesse as Anastasia went up to Ethan putting her hand on his face, staring into his eyes with such intensity it felt like she was looking at his soul. She made him go vampire mode and studied his features. When she was done she backed up.

"So?" Questioned Jesse

"Ethan is a special type of vampire. When a seer is turned into a vampire they drink blood, have fangs, run fast, jump high, live forever, fly for a short period of time, can walk in the sun and holy water burns but they also have a few extra abilities" Said Anastasia

"Extra abilities?" Asked Ethan

"Vampires like you don't turn people when you bite them. The venom in your teeth doesn't inject right so instead of turning them they are in more pain, 10 times worse than a normal vampire bite. The only way for you to turn someone is to feed them your blood." Said Anastasia

"Like in the movies?" Asked Rory

"Exactly, like in the movies." Said Anastasia

"That's interesting, go on." Said Jesse

"You also have biokinesis. You can heal the sick and dying but also kill and stop hearts. Doing so drains you and makes you hungry. You can help a lot of people or damage hundreds. The red colored eyes are just a bonus." Said Anastasia

"So you're saying I can heal but also destroy." Said Ethan thinking of a plan.

"I'm sorry." Said Anastasia

"That is what I wanted to hear." Said Jesse as two men carried Anastasia out of the room.

"I'm not hurting anyone, except you." Said Ethan as he closed his eyes and focused on stopping Jesse's heart. Jesse felt a pinch and then was on his knees in agony. While doing so Rory ran over and took the knife from Jesse's pocket. Jesse gritted his teeth and got back to his feet saying aloud, "Ethan you are not allowed to hurt me. Using a weapon or your own abilities." This caused Ethan to fall to his knees in pain. He continued to try and stop Jesse's heart even though it felt like his was stopping.

Jesse slowly walked toward Rory who was backing away from him. Rory came to a window and couldn't move back any farther, "You really think you can use that knife against me?"

"I'm gonna try." Said Rory as he got the knife near his hand. Then the pain got to be too much and Ethan stopped hurting Jesse which was not good for Rory. Jesse relaxed, stood up straight and grabbed Rory by the throat, "That was very dumb of you, Rory!"

"I wouldn't say it was dumb, I'd say it was heroic." Said Rory struggling in Jesse's grasp as he mouthed run. Ethan nodded and ran for the door as Jesse yelled stop. Ethan had his hand on the doorknob but couldn't get his hand to turn it.

"I'll take that." Said Jesse prying the knife out of Rory's hand.

"Let him go. You want me, hurt me." Said Ethan

"How cute. But you see Ethan I think it's time for Rory to take the plunge, don't you think?" Said Jesse using Rory's body to break the glass in the window sill. He then dangled Rory over the edge about 30 floors above the sidewalk.

"I can fly Jesse, dropping me won't do a thing." Said Rory with a nervous voice.

"I know you can fly Rory but I can take that away." Said Jesse smiling evilly.

"Please let him go." Said Ethan trying to move and help Rory but his feet were glued to the floor and if he even moved a toe the pain was overwhelming.

"Rory you are not allowed to fly or jump. You can't, not until I say so. Goodbye Rory." Said Jesse letting go of Rory's neck.

"No!" Screamed Ethan as Rory fell out of sight.

"Don't defy me Ethan or the same will happen to you." Said Jesse as another vampire came into the room. He whispered something into Jesse's ear as he smiled, "Looks like we get to test out your ability on a few friends."

"I am not hurting my friends, you monster." Said Ethan as tears fell down Ethan's cheeks.

"You don't have a choice in the matter." Said Jesse as he and Ethan vanished.


	7. Chapter 7

Sarah and Benny's grandma ran out of the house and started toward town. Once they got closer to downtown they realized just how bad it was. There were bodies drained of blood, small fires and chaos. People were running and chasing each other around the streets, screaming. Sarah noticed a group of about 15 vampires surrounding this girl so Benny's grandma started saying the incantation, making the vampires turn their attention toward them. Sarah ran in front of Benny's grandma as she continued the spell. A few vampires tried to get to the witch but Sarah would knock them back. After the incantation was said the vampires started to shake, seizure even. Then the black smoke they used to be bellowed out of their mouths and flew back into the box.

Sarah noticed the teenager still clung to fire hydrant with her eyes squeezed shut, "It's okay. You're safe now."

"Are you sure?" Asked the girl opening her eyes.

"Let me help you up." Said Sarah giving the girl a hand so she could get to her feet.

The girl wiped the dirt from her pants and looked back up Sarah, "Thank you for saving my life. I'm Carly."

"I'm Sarah and this my friend's grandma." Said Sarah as Carly shook both their hands.

"How bad is it?" Asked Benny's grandma

"Well this smoke came out of nowhere and possessed people, making them go crazy. Their eyes went black, and they started biting at each other's throats. At first I thought it was rabies but when I saw the fangs I knew this wasn't any virus." Said Carly

"You need to get out of here. Run and hide until this is all over, okay." Said Sarah

"You don't need to tell me twice, thanks again." Said Carly as she started running towards the outskirts of town.

"You're welcome!" Yelled Sarah as Carly put a thumbs up and continued running.

"15 down, 204 to go." Said Benny's grandma with sigh.

"Let's get this over with." Said Sarah as they walked further into town. What they didn't know was Jesse was with Ethan on a rooftop, watching.

"Sarah…" Said Ethan

"Time for the show to begin." Said Jesse smiling as they vanished.

* * *

Benny was sitting in the chair by his bed when Erica's eyes fluttered open. At first everything was blurry but after a few blinks things came into focus.

"What happened?" Asked Erica tiredly

"You were stabbed with the same knife as Rory and Ethan. Jesse's plan was for you to report our plans to him. We had to chain you up so that wouldn't happen." Said Benny

"I don't remember being stabbed." Said Erica

"He must've done something to your memory." Said Benny as he heard a loud knock on the front door which made Erica and Benny look in that direction.

"Are you expecting someone?" Asked Erica

"No I am not." Said Benny as he grabbed a bat.

"If that's a vampire, a bat isn't gonna do any good. Let me free and I can make sure you're safe." Said Erica struggling in the chains.

"I can't take the risk, I'm sorry." Said Benny as he slowly crept down the stairs to the front door. He unlocked the door and quickly opened it to find Rory or a walking corpse that resembled Rory.

"Help. Me." Said Rory collapsing onto to the floor. Benny carried or tried to carry Rory up the stairs to his room. Benny kicked the door open to find Erica sitting on the bed unchained, "How?"

"Did you really think small chains could hold back a vampire?" Asked Erica noticing the corpse, "Why do you have a dead body?"

"It's not a dead body. It's Rory." Said Benny

"What the hell happened to him?" Asked Erica grabbing Rory's legs while Benny grabbed his arms.

"I don't know. He just appeared at the door and collapsed." Said Benny as they set him on the bed, moving the broken chains out of the way.

Both of them examined Rory while he was unconscious. His head was cracked open, most of his bones were broken and to walk to Benny's he must of popped some of the bones back in place. He looked like crap. His hair was matted, clothes stained and eyes tinted in blood. He should be dead, if he were human anyway.

"Rory? Rory, can you hear me?" Asked Benny

"Mhm." Said Rory trying to speak.

"Who did this to you?" Asked Erica

"Blood. I need...bl...ood." Mumbled Rory

"I'll go get some from my fridge." Said Erica disappearing

"I'll get you a washcloth." Said Benny as Rory grabbed Benny's wrist with his mangled fingers.

"Pl...ease do...n't Lea...ve me." Said Rory talking through the blood that was in his lungs.

"I won't, I promise." Said Benny sitting down in the chair near Rory, squeezing his hand.

Minutes later Erica returned with blood bags and gave them Rory. With some help, he got almost 4 down. The blood in his lungs drained, bones popped back in place, cuts vanished and his cracked head sealed itself back up. His wounds were almost completely healed but he wouldn't be 100 percent for a day or two.

"Rory, who did this to you?" Asked Benny as Rory finished his fourth bag of blood.

"Jesse. He dropped me off the side of a building, saying I couldn't fly or jump." Said Rory wiping his mouth.

"Damn." Said Erica

"So you have to do anything Jesse says?" Asked Benny

"Yeah or it feels like your heart is being crushed." Said Rory

"Then why am I not in pain? I'm supposed to go tell him our plan, right?" Said Erica

"It's because he doesn't need that plan anymore. It only works if that's what he wants. If he changes his mind, you are fine." Said Rory sitting up with a wince.

"Where's Ethan?" Asked Benny

"Last I saw before I hit the cement was that Jesse was going to take Ethan to attack whoever is sending his followers back to hell." Said Rory

"Sarah and my grandma are out there." Said Benny

"Then you better hurry." Said Rory

"Ethan isn't going to hurt them, right?" Said Erica

"Ethan isn't your ordinary vampire." Said Rory

"What do you mean?" Asked Benny

"Because Ethan was a seer before being turned he has a few extra abilities. He has all our powers but he can't turn humans with a bite. His bite is 10x worse and the only way he can turn others is with his blood." Said Rory

"That's not so bad." Said Benny

"He also his this ability known as biokin...biokone..biokan..." Said Rory

"Biokinesis?" Asked Benny interrupting Rory as both Erica and Rory gave him a look, "What? I'm a geek, what did you expect?"

"Yeah, Ethan has biokin-whatever. He can heal any wound but he can also stop hearts. If used on any human they'd be screwed." Said Rory

"So he can heal injuries but also stop hearts?" Asked Erica

"Pretty much." Said Rory

"Awesome." Said Erica sarcastically

"Jesse is planning to use Ethan to hurt our friends, while breaking Ethan in the process." Said Rory

"What do you mean break?" Questioned Benny

"Jesse said Ethan was the leader when we grouped together, Ethan responded saying he was no hero. Then Jesse said that when he was done with him that statement would be true." Said Rory

"We need to get to Sarah now." Said Benny grabbing his jacket.

"I'm coming with you." Said Rory

"Benny you still aren't one hundred percent and Rory you are definitely not ready for a fight. You literally just fell off a building, you need to stay here." Said Erica

"My best friend is being controlled and about to attack Sarah and my grandma against his will. Jesse is planning to break him, and I am not gonna let that happen. I am going even if it kills me." Said Benny

"Fine but you are definitely staying here." Said Erica pointing and looking at Rory.

"I always miss out on the interesting stuff." Rory whined

"I think you've had enough interesting today, rest Rory." Said Benny as he and Erica vanished.

"I am not being left behind, not this time." Said Rory getting to his feet, feeling like the world was spinning. He took a deep breath and using his vampire speed he followed behind Benny and Erica.

* * *

After almost an hour of fighting, exorcising and saving there was only 10 vampires left. Sarah and Benny's grandma got near their location when Jessie blocked their path with Ethan in a chokehold.

"Ethan…" Whispered Sarah as vampires grabbed Sarah's and Benny's grandma's arms and held them behind their backs.

"Sarah…" Whispered Ethan

"Nice to you see you again but today is not for greetings. Today is for making monsters." Said Jesse

"What are you talking about?" Asked Benny's grandma

"You want to tell them or shall I?" Said Jesse

"What is he talking about? Ethan, what is he talking about?" Asked Sarah

"Now Ethan I want you tell Sarah everything you did to that girl, how you felt and all the details." Said Jesse as Sarah gave Ethan a worried look.

"Ethan?" Questioned Sarah

"After Jesse had me kidnapped, I..." Said Ethan with tears in his eyes, "I killed someone."

"Oh, Ethan." Said Benny's grandma

"Her name was Mandy. She went to school with us but I didn't know her personally. I sank my teeth into her neck and drained her dry. Feeling every struggle, heartbeat and scream." Said Ethan crying, "She told me to stop but I couldn't, I killed her. Mhm...the worst part is that I liked it."

"Ethan that wasn't you, okay? Jesse is controlling you, none of this is your fault." Said Sarah

"We'll see about that." Said Jesse tightening his grip on Ethan's throat.

"If you lay a hand on Ethan I swear to God…" Said Sarah struggling in other vampire's grasp.

"What is God gonna do? He's seen what I've done but never came to stop me or any evil on this planet. Besides I'm not going to hurt Ethan he's going to do that himself. You didn't get to see him murder the last girl but now you can get a front row seat for this one." Said Jesse as another vampire brought a girl toward Ethan.

"Let her go! She has nothing to do with this." Said Sarah struggling even more when she realized the girl they brought was Carly, the girl they saved earlier.

"She has everything to do with this. You saved her life and because of that you put her in danger. Anything that happens next is your fault." Said Jesse letting go of Ethan backing up a bit, "Ethan I want you to kill that girl, drain her of every drop."

"I'm not hungry." Said Ethan

"Then let's make you hungry, shall we." Said Jesse taking a normal knife from one of his followers, driving it through Ethan's stomach, "Ah…"

Then he pulled the knife out and stabbed him again. Jesse did this a few more times before letting Ethan drop to his stomach where he stabbed Ethan a few more times in the back, "Hungry now?"

"Stop this you bastard." Said Sarah with tears in her eyes.

"Ethan feed from the girl." Said Jesse

"No." Said Ethan as he screamed out in agony. He wiggled in pain and could barely breathe.

"I said feed from the girl." Said Jesse helping Ethan to his feet, "I know you want it, take it. Her blood coursing through her veins, heart beating, emotions flowing and all of it could be yours. Besides she's a hemophiliac so one little scratch from a fang could kill her anyway. Take her life or I will."

"I said no!" Said Ethan as his eyes turned red and again screamed in pain.

"Bite her!" Screamed Jesse pushing Ethan forward.

"Your name is Ethan, right?" Questioned Carly as Ethan nodded, "You need to fight this. Don't listen to him, okay?"

"It's not that easy." Said Ethan gasping a bit.

"I just found out there were vampires yesterday but I can tell you something. From what I've seen you aren't one of those freaks attacking the town. You are being controlled so anything you do is not your fault. Fight him, fight this." Said Carly

"I'm sorry." Said Ethan as his fangs extended

"Ethan fight him." Yelled Benny's grandma, "Take control."

"Ethan, don't do this." Said Carly backing up a bit.

"He doesn't have a choice." Said Jesse whispering something in Ethan's ear.

"I'm so sorry." Said Ethan as he ran over to Carly and bit her neck so quickly no one even saw him till his teeth were in her skin.

This girl's blood was much sweeter and faster flowing than Mandy's blood. He could feel her heart sync with his as her breathing slowed. Like Mandy she struggled but she did not scream, she only gasped. Ethan knew even if he didn't drink all of her blood, she'd die. Her blood would not clot and she'd bleed out. Ethan did not want to kill her or slowly watch her die so he lifted his mouth. He made it look like he was still feeding but in actuality he was whispering in Carly's ear.

"Do you want to live?" Whispered Ethan as Carly nodded, "I have this ability where I can heal wounds. If I heal you, do you think you can play dead?"

"Ye..ss…" Whispered Carly

"Now I have never tested this out so let's hope this works. When I heal you, act dead and make it believable. Then when no one is looking I want you to run and don't stop running, got it?" Said Ethan as Carly nodded once again.

"Alright let's hope this works." Whispered Ethan as he pressed his hand onto her back and began to think of her wound closing. Before his very eyes the bite sealed itself up except for some blood. He pretended to feed a little longer then he lifted his mouth and slowly laid her on the ground, making himself cry so it looked more believable.

"Ethan…" Said a voice as Ethan turned his head to see Benny and Erica now here and trapped.

"Now that the whole gang is here, let's have some fun." Said Jesse rubbing his hands together.


	8. Chapter 8

"What is your endgame?" Asked Benny as Ethan went back over to Jesse's side wiping the blood from his face, in tears.

"My endgame is to punish this town. I've already done a ton of damage but I think my final act will be to kill all of you." Said Jesse

"You can't take all of us on at once." Said Erica

"Oh I won't be. Ethan is gonna do the honors." Said Jesse pulling Ethan in close.

"Making Ethan kill us against his will is just monstrous." Said Sarah

"That's the point, Sarah. If you haven't realized, I am a monster and I will always be one." Said Jesse

"That doesn't mean you have to make Ethan into one." Said Benny

"That's exactly what it means. He is the one that always gets in my way so taking him down a notch is a victory." Said Jesse pushing Ethan toward his friends, "Stop their hearts."

"I don't think I can harm that many at once, I've only used the ability once." Said Ethan

"Try." Said Jesse as Ethan lifted his arm.

"Ethan fight this." Said Sarah as the other vampires moved back toward Jesse.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Said Ethan as all his friends collapsed in pain including Benny and his grandmother. He got them to the point of grasping but couldn't kill them, he just couldn't. He lowered his hand letting them regain full working power of their hearts as Jesse grabbed the top of Ethan's head and pulled it down the wrong way.

"I'll deal with Sarah, you guys deal with Erica and the witch, Benny is for Ethan." Said Jesse to his group as Ethan tried to fight it but because he used his ability he was weaker. When he couldn't fight it, he gave in and started walking toward his friend.

"Ethan, control this." Said Benny as Ethan's eyes lit up.

"Attack!" Yelled Jesse as a battle ensued. Jesse's henchmen started attacking while Jesse went straight for Sarah. Ethan was already going for Benny.

Ethan had cornered Benny against a brick wall as Ethan grabbed Benny's arms and pinned them next to his head. Benny was trapped with no defense so he tried talking.

"Ethan listen to me. I am your best friend, okay. Don't do this, please. I've already been through enough crap the past few days, I don't need you killing me added to that list." Said Benny

"I can't fight against it, Benny. You don't know how this feels." Said Ethan

"You're right I don't know how it feels, but I don't care. You've fought against zombies, dolls, plants, egyptians and god knows what else. Some little mind trick shouldn't defeat you." Said Benny

"Run." Said Ethan looking into Benny's eyes.

"What?" Questioned Benny

"Run and go home." Said Ethan

"But…" Said Benny

"You're bleeding. On a battlefield full of vampires that is something that will get you killed. Run." Said Ethan

"I don't want to put you in more pain." Said Benny

"I heal remember, now go." Said Ethan pushing Benny away. Benny gave Ethan one more look then noticed his grandma heading towards him.

"You okay?" Asked Benny

"I'm fine, now let's go." Said Benny's grandma as she and Benny noticed Ethan crumpled up in pain.

"We can't leave him." Said Benny

"We have too." Said Benny's grandma grabbing Benny's hand.

"Let me go." Said Benny struggling in his grandma's grasp. For an older woman she had a strong grip on her.

"Thank you." Said Benny's grandma as she whispered a cloaking spell and dragged Benny into the darkness of a nearby alley.

"You're welcome." Whispered Ethan clutching the part of his chest his heart was in.

Benny and his grandma got about a block away when a vampire found them. The spell Benny's grandma put on them made it impossible for vampires to track them but they were still visible. The vampire knocked out Benny's grandma with a single punch and grabbed Benny by the collar.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked the vampire

"Just out for a midnight stroll, you?" Asked Benny

"Catching runaways." Said the vampire

"Oh that's fun. But you see…" Said Benny

"Harvey." Said the vampire

"Well you see Harvey, I think I might've left the oven on at home. If I don't check something bad could..." Said Benny poking Harvey in both eyes at the same time, "Happen."

"My eyes!" Screeched Harvey as Benny grabbed the Cubile Animus from his grandma and stuffed it in a hidden pocket inside his jacket. It didn't really fit but it worked well enough. His grandma was still breathing so he got to his feet and turned to look at Harvey. He was still rubbing his eyes so Benny started saying the spell to return him to the box, which really pissed him off. Harvey grabbed ahold of Benny's jacket and pushed his back against the nearest wall.

"You should pay more attention to the eyes of your opponent." Said the vampire as he opened his eyes to show glowing yellow irises. He wasn't a gaseous vampire so that spell had no effect.

"Crap." Said Benny still hiding the box.

"Crap is right." Said Harvey dragging Benny down a different alleyway.

"We could've been happy, Sarah." Said Jesse throwing a punch, only to miss by a centimeter.

"I'd rather stake myself with a garlic and holy water soaked stake." Said Sarah kicking the back of Jesse's leg, causing him to fall onto his stomach.

"Am I really that bad?" Asked Jesse dodging Sarah's attempts to stomp on his head.

"Yeah you are." Said Sarah getting a clean kick on Jesse's stomach.

"Oh, really." Said Jesse kicking the back of Sarah's leg causing her to fall onto her back. He saddled her, while pinning her arms down, "Are you sure about that?"

"Oh, I'm sure." Said Sarah struggling in Jesse's grasp.

"How can you love such a weak being?" Asked Jesse as he made her turn her head so she'd look at Ethan crumpled up in pain, silently screaming, "Even as a vampire he's weak. He can't follow orders, cries when he bites someone and just cares too damn much. How is that attractive?"

"If you knew me, truly knew me. You'd know that's the kind of guy I like. The ones that care way too damn much." Said Sarah using her legs to kick Jesse in the back of head. It distracted him long enough for her to knock him onto his back and saddle him while pinning his arms down.

"You've gotten stronger." Said Jesse

"You've gotten weaker." Said Sarah

"Well having people doing things for me, can make a person weaker." Said Jesse smiling

"Where's the knife?" Asked Sarah holding his arms with one hand and checking his pockets with the other.

"When I go to a fight, I don't bring my prized possession with me." Said Jesse

"It wouldn't work if it was too far from you so that means…" Said Sarah looking around the street, "It's hidden somewhere around here."

"Can you find it in time?" Asked Jesse

"In time for what?" Asked Sarah

"To save Benny." Said Jesse as Sarah turned to see a vampire with Benny in a chokehold.

* * *

Rory saw Benny and Erica get captured by Jesse's men so he climbed up the side of a building looking over the fight. He made it to the top and peaked over the edge to see Ethan draining that girl in front of everyone. But at his angle with his vampire eye sight he saw the skin heal back up, knowing Ethan must of healed her. Rory got to thinking about where the mind controlling knife was. Jesse definitely took it with him to this battle but he wouldn't have kept it on him. It's hidden in a place no human or vampire could see where Jesse stood. Rory searched the tops of the buildings around the street for anything that hit his eye. Suddenly he saw a glint on a rooftop a few building to the right. So he kept low and used the things he could find to get to the rooftop. Since jumping from rooftop to rooftop wasn't an option, he did what he could.

Once he reached the glinting object he found it was a box locked with a big padlock. He tried to rip the lock off but it was soaked in holy water, making it impossible for him to get a grip. Eventually he found a brick and tried with all his might to snap the lock. After a few tries he was successful and opened the case to find the magic knife covered in some cloth, also soaked in holy water. With a quick flick of his wrist, the cloth was thrown to the side to reveal the grand knife.

It was probably the prettiest thing Rory had ever seen and one time he saw a Star Wars first edition comic book, so he knew beautiful. The knife's hilt was covered in gems and intricate carvings. When he was stabbed and when he grabbed the knife from Jesse he never really paid attention to what it looked like but now he wished he had. Rory shoved it in his pocket and made his way over to the girl Ethan healed. This time he tried something else and dropped off the building, feet first. He landed only breaking one of his feet, so he popped the bones back in place and hid behind a nearby trash can. Everyone was busy with the battle so Rory grabbed the girl by her arms and dragged her out of sight. She pretended to be dead the whole way most likely thinking he was one of the bad guys. Once he knew no one could hear or see them, he got her to open her eyes.

"I know you aren't dead. I can hear your heartbeat from here." Said Rory

This scared the girl to open her eyes, "Please don't kill me. I'm not important, I'm nobody."

"I'm not gonna kill you. I'm a friend of Ethan's, Rory." Said Rory offering his hand for a handshake.

"Carly." Said Carly shaking his hand.

"Carly, can you do something for me?" Asked Rory

"Will it kill that Jesse guy?" Asked Carly

"Kill him, no. Get rid of him for good, yeah." Said Rory

"Then I'm in." Said Carly

"Alright here's the plan." Said Rory leaning in, to whisper in her ear.

* * *

"Benny!" Yelled Ethan getting to his feet. This caught Sarah's attention so Jesse knocked Sarah off and as she rose to her feet he held a stake to her throat.

"Sarah!" Yelled Erica knocking the vampires that were attacking her back. Only to get her arms caught, trapping her in their grasp.

"Ethan decide who you want to live. Your best friend, your love or your love's best friend." Said Jesse

"I'm not gonna make that choice." Said Ethan

"I don't think you have a choice in the matter." Said Jesse

"There's always another way." Said Rory from a top a SUV parked near Ethan.

"Rory?" Questioned Ethan

"I thought I dropped you from a building." Said Jesse

"Yeah, you did. Luckily I have friends who came to my rescue and it's my turn to return the favor." Said Rory revealing the knife from behind his back.

"Where did you get that?" Asked Jesse sounding a bit nervous.

"I got it from the box on top of the candy shop, right there." Said Rory pointing at the building as everyone turned.

"Rory give me the knife." Said Jesse

"Not gonna happen." Said Rory as the pain started up. Rory then pushed the button he found on the side of the knife earlier. After the button was pushed a needle came out of the bottom of the hilt.

"Rory I command…" Said Jesse as a scream rang out. They all turned to watch the vampire that had Benny in his grasp turn to dust. Behind where the vampire once stood was Carly holding a very sharp stake.

"That was awesome." Said Carly to fill the silence of everyone realizing she was still alive.

"I saw Ethan kill you!" Yelled Jesse

"I healed her and she played dead." Said Ethan looking over at her and smiling.

"And she did wonderfully." Said Rory stabbing the needle into his wrist.

"No!" Screamed Jesse letting go of Sarah to attack Rory but the others joined and made up the plan as they went. Benny took out the Cubile Animus and stated the spell. The gaseous freaks left Erica alone and came after him. While he distracted them Sarah and Erica went up behind Jesse and each took an arm. They used all their strength to trap him in place. After the knife was filled with blood the bottom closed up and Rory jumped down from the SUV, making his way over to Jesse.

"Don't do this Rory. I command you." Said Jesse

"You can't control me anymore and I am definitely going to do this." Said Rory as he got prepared to stab Jesse.

"Attack!" Said Jesse as half of the gaseous freaks turned toward Carly and the others turned toward Benny. The 5 after Benny pounced on him as he was getting to the final part of the spell. They tried to rip the necklace off but it burned their hands. So the strongest of the bunch ripped it off quickly and flew down Benny's throat out of the body he was already possessing.

"Carly run!" Yelled Ethan as Carly tried to get away but the freaks were too fast. They held onto her as black smoke went down her throat, making her unconscious. She fell to the ground as all the other freaks moved back watching Benny and Carly's bodies lay still.

"What did you do?" Asked Rory putting the knife to Jesse's neck.

"I gave myself an advantage." Said Jesse laughing

"Benny?" Questioned Erica

"Carly?" Asked Sarah as everyone noticed Benny and Carly standing.

"Benny's gone." Said Benny in a scary deep voice as he opened his eyes to show dark abyss's.

"And we run the show now." Said Carly in the same deep voice.


	9. Chapter 9

"Benny and Carly, can you get these two girls off me." Said Jesse as their possessed figures turned to look at Sarah and Erica.

"Of course." Said Benny

"We'd love to." Said Carly as they appeared in front of Sarah and Erica. Benny had Erica and Carly had Sarah. They gave each other a glance and then using their strength punched each of the girls in the chest causing them to go flying and go through the wall of a building nearby.

"Stop this." Said Ethan standing up straight.

"If Rory hadn't threatened me none of this would've ever happened." Said Jesse as Carly and Benny went by his side.

"What is wrong with you?" Asked Rory

"Too many things to count. Benny and Carly get rid of them." Said Jesse as both of them stepped forward and smiled.

"Benny. Carly. Don't do this, take control." Said Sarah as they cracked the bones in their necks.

"Carly and Benny are gone. We are in control now." Said Carly as Benny shot a fireball out of his hands and hit Ethan straight in the chest. Ethan went flying backwards and hit the side of a car.

"Run!" Yelled Benny's grandma as everyone got in their hiding spots. They ran behind cars that were parked on the side of the road as Benny kept shooting fireballs and Carly was throwing bricks. Sarah helped Ethan behind the car he was thrown into.

"Are you okay?" Asked Sarah examining him as another fireball flew above their heads.

"I'm fine. A little banged up, but fine." Said Ethan grabbing Sarah's hand.

"I was so worried about you. Me almost killing you was bad enough but then you got kidnapped, were made to kill someone and almost killed all of us. I don't know what I would've done if…" Said Sarah as Ethan's lips touched hers. Then he lifted his face leaving one hand on Sarah's face while looking into her eyes.

"What was that for?" Asked Sarah

"I just wanted you to calm down." Said Ethan smiling as he kissed her again.

"How about you guys get out of your love trance and help us come up with a plan." Said Rory as Ethan and Sarah grouped together with Benny's grandma, Erica and Rory behind a dumpster.

"I think I have an idea." Said Benny's grandma

"Would you like to share?" Asked Rory

"Benny dropped the Cubile Animus when he got possessed, I can see it from here but I won't make it if fireballs are being thrown at me…" Said Benny's grandma

"So you want us to distract Benny, Carly and Jesse?" Questioned Sarah

"Yeah and then I can get the box." Said Benny's grandma

"I call dealing with Carly!" Said Rory

"I guess I'll deal with Jesse." Said Sarah

"And I'm dealing with Benny." Said Erica

"What about me?" Asked Ethan

"You can rest and heal up." Said Benny's grandma, "Ready?"

"Let's do this." Said Rory as everyone split up.

"Carly, come and get me." Yelled Rory as she turned in his direction.

"Ah!" Screamed Carly as she rushed Rory. She tried to tackle him but he got ahold of her and slammed her back against the nearest wall, blocking her movement.

"You really suck at this." Said Rory as she clawed at his wrist.

"Benny listen…" Said Erica as she dodged a fireball, "We're your friends, not your enemies."

"Benny can't hear you." Said Benny giggling as he shot Erica into a mini van, leaving a very large dent.

"You are very annoying, you gaseous freak." Said Erica baring her fangs as she launched herself at him. She got close when she realized she was floating. Erica glanced down at Benny and noticed he was doing something that kinda looked like the force from Star Wars.

"You want to know something." Said Benny in a sing-songy voice.

"I'm not going anywhere, so tell me." Said Erica trying to get back to the ground.

"Benny's jealous." Said Benny

"Of who?" Asked Erica

"All of you. He knows all of you are gonna stay the same age while he grows up. You'll get stronger while he gets weaker. Benny doesn't want to die alone." Said Benny as he slammed Erica back to the cement leaving and even bigger hole.

"You're lying." Said Erica

"Am I?" Asked Benny smiling

"That witch better hurry up." Said Erica launching herself at Benny once again.

"Hello again." Said Sarah throwing a punch at Jesse which he caught.

"Miss me?" Asked Jesse catching her arm and pinning her against the wall.

"Not really, no." Said Sarah

"Maybe I should just kill you..." Said Jesse putting a stake to Sarah's throat, "Then that will be one problem out of the way."

"Not so fast." Said Benny's grandma appearing near Ethan with the Cubile Animus in her hands. While everyone was distracted she ran over and collected the box.

"Why do you always have to get in my way, MaryJane?" Asked Jesse who knew her first name while no one else did.

"Breaking up with me and almost killing me all those years ago might have something to do with it." Said Benny's grandma

"You dated Jesse?" Asked Sarah, Erica, Rory and Ethan all at the same time.

"It was a long time ago and not important. What is important is getting rid of the vampires." Said Benny's grandma opening the box.

"MaryJane don't." Said Jesse

"Nothing you say is going to stop me from doing this, especially because my only grandson is possessed." Said Benny's grandma whispering the spell. Jesse's henchmen all started seizuring. Then Carly started shaking as Rory let go of her neck, and backed up. Benny was the last to seizure, the vampire in him was a strong one but even the strongest couldn't fight this.

"No!" Yelled Jesse as Sarah and Erica ran from their positions and grabbed ahold of him once again.

"Followers protect me!" Yelled Jesse as none of them moved to rescue him.

"They're no help to you now." Said Benny's grandma as smoke bellowed from the possessed and into the Cubile Animus.

"You son of a…" Said Jesse struggling in the girl's grasp.

"It's time for you to listen to me." Said Rory interrupting Jesse as Ethan grabbed his hand.

"Let me do the honors, please." Said Ethan

"Of course." Said Rory handing the knife over to Ethan.

"You don't have the guts." Said Jesse

"Oh I do." Said Ethan shoving the knife into Jesse's stomach while he twisted it, "That is for you making me a monster, for your mind control and for you hurting my friends."

Ethan twisted it a little more so Jesse felt some more pain as he yanked it out and handed it back to Rory, "Jesse you are not allowed to return to town or you die. If you even take step inside the borders you will collapse in pain."

"Rory…" Said Jesse

"Leave or die!" Yelled Rory

"Alright I'll leave but there's one more thing I have to do." Said Jesse getting to his wobbly feet.

"And what is that?" Asked Sarah

"This." Said Jesse using his speed to pick Benny up by his collar. Benny was half awake but awake enough to see Jesse's expression, and it was frightening.

"Even if you kill me, you're still going to lose." Whispered Benny

"I might lose but at least I can take you with me." Said Jesse as he gave Benny a once over and then sunk his fangs into Benny's neck.

"No!" Yelled Erica as the whole group stepped forward, stopping at Jesse's raised finger.

"Ahhh…" Gasped Benny as he tried to push Jesse off but he didn't have the strength to even make Jesse budge.

"Shoot a spell him or something." Said Ethan looking at Benny's grandma.

"I can't they're too close to one another. If I shoot anything at Jesse it will hit Benny." Said Benny's grandma watching in horror.

"Mhm mhm mhm just as delicious as I remember." Said Jesse wiping his lips. He dropped Benny on his back and there was no movement, no movement at all.

"Benny!" Yelled Erica running to his side as Jesse backed up, smiling.

"He's gonna die." Said Jesse as Erica looked up at him with tears, "I took too much, Benny's not gonna make it. So are you gonna let him die or make the decision he made for you."

Everyone turned and looked at Ethan as he stared down at his feet.

Jesse began to talk as he winced in pain, "Well this goodbye. I'll be seeing you all very soon."

"You can't return to town, Jesse." Said Rory

"I might not be able to return right now but eventually one of you will screw up or I will find a way. And when I do all of you will die." Said Jesse vanishing as his laugh echoed through the streets.

"Benny!" Said Erica trying to shake him awake. The others run to his side with tears in their eyes.

"Can't you use a spell to heal him?" Asked Sarah

"We can't heal supernatural wounds." Said Benny's grandma

"Ethan can heal the wound up, right?" Asked Erica

"I can try but I've only done it once and Carly had enough blood where she could function. I don't know how much Benny has, it could kill him. I know it heals the outside cuts but I'm not sure if it would return the blood he's lost." Said Ethan

"Try." Said Erica

"Are you guys sure?" Asked Ethan as everyone nodded their heads.

"Do it." Said Sarah

"Alright here goes nothing." Said Ethan putting both hands above Benny's heart, one on top the other. He focused and felt a sizzle, like electricity, come from his palms and travel into Benny. As Ethan kept his eyes closed and focused everyone else watched in amazement as the wound stitched itself back up. Skin pulled and stretched and after a few seconds everything looked good as new, all that was left was some dried blood on the surface. Ethan then lifted his hands and opened his eyes, hoping to see Benny alive and well but there was nothing. His wound was gone but his body still laid there, cold.

"Did it work?" Asked Benny's grandma

"I don't know." Said Ethan

"Benny you have to wake up, please." Said Erica as tear fell and hit Benny's cheek, "I need you."

"Erica…" Said Sarah

"No. He's gonna wake up." Said Erica never taking her eyes off Benny, "Benny please, don't leave me."

"Erica…" Said Benny's grandma

"I wou...ld nev...er leave you, any of you." Whispered Benny as his eyes fluttered open.

"I knew you'd be okay." Said Erica giving him a hug as he looked up at Ethan.

"Thank you, buddie." Said Benny smiling

"That's what best friends are for." Said Ethan as he squeezed Benny's hand.

"He's gone Benny, he can't return." Said Rory

"Finally." Said Benny as everyone laughed a bit.

"Benny." Said Benny's grandma

"Grandma, you're okay." Said Benny leaning forward and giving his grandma a well needed hug.

"Everyone's okay." Said Sarah

"Well everyone except Carly who is still unconscious over there." Said Rory pointing to her.

"She'll be fine. I was fine until Jesse bit me." Said Benny slowly getting to his feet.

"What do we do now?" Asked Erica as she helped Benny up.

"We take Carly home and then we get some sleep." Said Benny's grandma

"I'll take her home, she knows me the best." Said Ethan walking over and picking Carly up, bridal style.

"Alright let's go home." Said Sarah as everyone else went one way, and Ethan went the other way.

He didn't really know where she lived so he tried to wake her, but did not succeed. So he wandered about till he caught her scent at a house across from where he was standing. He walked up to the front door and set her next to the door. As he turned to leave she grabbed his wrist.

"Will I see you again? Any of you?" Asked Carly in a quiet voice.

"I thought you'd never want to see us again after everything that has happened tonight." Said Ethan

"You guys are different. I might of almost died and was possessed but I'm not afraid of any of you." Whispered Carly

"Now that you have seen what goes bump in the night, you probably have many questions." Said Ethan as Carly nodded, "You can come hang with us whenever you want, as long you tell no one our secret."

"I would never." Carly whispered

"I know you wouldn't. We'll see you soon, goodbye Carly." Said Ethan ringing the doorbell as he heard footsteps on the other side of door. Ethan vanished and hid behind a bush as her father and mother opened the door. When they saw Carly her father carried her inside as her mother gave one more look at the yard, closing the door quickly.

 ***A Few Hours Later***

Ethan made up an excuse as to why his parents passed out at the same time and everything else. Rory went home to rest, Benny fell asleep in his room with Erica by his side, Benny's grandma made sure the Cubile Animus and the sword were hidden where no vampire could find it and Sarah waited for Ethan as he walked out his front door.

"So what'd you say happened?" Asked Sarah as Ethan walked up to her.

"Just that carbon monoxide had leaked into the house enough to knock them out without any health concerns. Jane didn't really believe me but I tried." Said Ethan

"I was really worried for you." Said Sarah giving Ethan a hug, hiding her face in his shoulder.

"I know. But everything is okay now. I'm back, and everyone is safe." Said Ethan

"But Ethan you're a vampire now with all these new abilities and you killed someone, you can't be okay." Said Sarah breaking away from their hug to look him in the eyes.

"I'm not, I'm really not. I killed someone and I'm gonna have live with that for the rest of my immortal life. But if you're by my side I can get through it." Said Ethan

"I love you, Ethan." Said Sarah

"I love you, too." Said Ethan as he leaned down and gave Sarah a kiss.

Meanwhile in Benny's room, Erica and Benny were sitting on the bed together.

"These past few days you have almost died twice." Said Erica

"Yeah it's been crazy." Said Benny

"Why did our lives have to get so complicated?" Asked Erica

"If they weren't complicated, we'd get bored." Said Benny

"True." Said Erica as they both started laughing.

"Do you think Jesse will come back?" Asked Benny

"He might but it won't be for a long time." Said Erica

"Good...that's great." Said Benny

"Hey Benny, do you remember anything you said when you were possessed?" Asked Erica

"I remember a few things but it's kinda blurry, why?" Asked Benny

"Oh no reason." Said Erica

"What did I say?" Asked Benny

"Possessed you said that you were jealous of us because you weren't a vampire. That you didn't want to die alone." Said Erica

"Possessed me wasn't lying." Said Benny

"Benny…" Said Erica

"All of you are going to live until the end of time or until you get bored. I'm gonna grow old and die from some dumb disease while you are partying every night." Said Benny getting off the bed.

"Being a vampire ain't what it's cracked up to be, Benny. Yes we don't age, we're faster, stronger and look awesome but it has its downsides. There are hunters, the blood lust, dealing with all your family dying and other difficulties. Ethan was turned against his will and he is having a hard time, you should be there with him." Said Erica getting off the bed after him.

"There might be difficulties but I'd rather live forever with my best friends then grow up alone. When Ethan was human with me at least I had my best friend and you guys being vampires didn't bother me. But now that I am the only one, it's weird." Said Benny

"Benny look at me." Said Erica grabbing his face in her hands, "You are a wizard. You can throw fireballs and use the force, you want to give all that up to be a monster? To be someone who hides in the shadows and could kill someone if you got too hungry. Do you really want that?"

"If I got to be with my friends forever then I would." Said Benny

"Benny are you sure?" Asked Erica

"I'm sure." Said Benny tilting his neck to the side.

"There's no going back." Said Erica

"I know." Said Benny

"I love you, Benny." Said Erica has her fangs extended.

"I love you too." Said Benny as Erica's fangs sunk into Benny's neck.

From then on Benny, Ethan, Erica, Rory and Sarah would live forever and protect one another. Always waiting for Jesse's return.

The End!


	10. Author's Note

I really hope you enjoyed this story! I worked really hard on it and this is the end. I might add more chapters at a later time but for now this is all. I love how excited you guys are when a new chapter comes out and I hope you stick around because I love to write! Thank you for reading!


End file.
